The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element and a light emitting device.
It has been proposed that a light emitting element includes: a semiconductor structure including an n-type semiconductor layer and a light emitting layer and a p-type semiconductor layer layered such that part of the n-type semiconductor layer is exposed; an insulating film provided with a plurality of openings formed on the semiconductor structure; an n-electrode connected is an opening among the plurality of openings and provided on the n-type semiconductor layer exposed outside the light emitting layer and the p-type semiconductor layer; a p-electrode connected via an opening among the plurality of openings and provided on the p-type semiconductor layer; a p-side external connecting part connected to the p-electrode; and an n-side external connecting part connected to the n-electrode (for example, see JP 2010-525586 A).